


if our love's a tragedy

by sukarettimay



Category: Adventures of Sinbad (Anime/Manga), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Tragedy, all alone in my little pile of sadness and despair, and saher makes a teeny tiny cameo, hey its me your resident sinseren trash, it says major character death but with this fandom it seems like she's only major to me, rurumu is mentioned for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarettimay/pseuds/sukarettimay
Summary: Because in the end, she still felt as heavy in his arms as the great despair that weighed onto his shoulders.[Sin/Seren]





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo it me, the lonely sinseren shipper, tryin to keep this little raft i call a ship afloat, but i've been setting myself up to drown from the very beginning, so i'll make the most of it.
> 
> also... happy birthday ellie!! (even if this is 11 days early lmao);;

She's exhausted.

The sour taste of mistakes taints her tongue, and if only she could simply rewind, restart, to a time when she didn't know any better. But life isn't so sympathetic and soon, she's falling into a pit, lost at sea, nothing but anything beyond.

But she blinks back into existence before she allows the feeling swelling in the pit of her stomach to overtake her, and she's back to her slumped position on her bed. The floor feels cold under her bare feet, and she has to resist pulling them back up, hugging them close to her chest. There is light pouring into the room from the windows, and a small peek told her that the sun was at its climax.

There is a knock on her door, followed by a short call from her lady-in-waiting: “Princess, it’s almost time for lunch.” A pause. “You weren’t there during breakfast; it would be best if you at least make it to lunch.” It goes quiet, and the sound of retreating footsteps tells her that Saher was most likely making her way to the dining hall.

She didn’t move for a while, pondering on the thought of facing the others while she is still in such a decrepit, pitiful state. But without eating yet another meal, she would feel even worse, so with lips pressed into a thin line, she heaves herself off her bed, catching herself before she could stumble.

A look into the mirror that was pushed up against the wall tells her that she had seen better days, with such a pale face and unkempt hair. She reaches for the brush that sat on her vanity, running it through her hair and straightening out all the tangles until she deemed herself presentable enough. She sets the brush down, staring at herself for a moment before turning to the door.

She takes a moment to collect herself; whatever internal struggle she was facing has to be kept a secret. A princess could never let vulnerability shake her, especially in the eyes of the public. Taking a deep breath, she pushes the door open.

No one is in the halls, save for the various guards that were stationed at their posts in front of the various doors- security measures, especially with a company as successful as the trading company.

Her face shows no emotion as she strides down the path to the dining halls, her head held up high. Despite the heavy bags under her eyes, she marches on with shoulders rolled back. Her journey is quite a long one, a trip from her bedroom to the dining halls takes more than a few minutes at the very least away from her time, and for once she is fine with that.

But even so she reaches the dining halls faster than intended anyways, and there is a pause when she hesitates to open the door. But there is a voice that speaks up behind her, greeting her in a way that would be almost impossible to ignore.

“I see you made it to lunch.” She despises that voice. That smooth, velvety voice that whispered sweet nothings into her ear. “That’s good; you need to eat anyways.” She wants to snap at him, scream at him, punch him, anything really but she holds back.

“Thank you for your concern, Sinbad, but I require none of it.” She refuses to face him, to see his face, but she already knows that he’s smiling.

“Yes, yes, I realize.” He steps beside her, pushing the door open and holding it out for her. “After you, Serendine.” She doesn’t speak as she brushes past his form; she frowns when she heard a chuckle elicit from his throat, thorough, deep.

They sit far away from each other, with her taking a seat near her ladies-in-waiting and former general while he opted to seat himself between that knight from Sasan and the assassin boy he had acquainted.

The conversation is light, and she distracts herself by eating the food that Lady Rurumu had prepared. It is a nicely grilled fish steak; had they gone to catch some earlier? She has to admit, Lady Rurumu is the entity of perfect. Nothing the woman did ceased to amaze her. She’s seen her work up close; the woman was absolutely perfect. Under her watchful eye, everyone is kept under control. No wonder she was chosen to be the temporary leader of  _his_ company...

“Princess?” A light nudge, barely enough to phase her, caught her attention, and she blinked. Saher leaned towards her. “Princess, are you alright? You’re spacing out.”

It was then when she realized that her face had contorted into a scowl.

She cleared her throat, straightening her back out with a nod. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” She gritted out with a smile plastered onto her face like a mask. “I apologize, I must be somewhere at the moment. Thank you for the wonderful meal, Lady Rurumu.”

She doesn't stay to hear the questioning words that floated around the dining table, instead pushing away so suddenly before ambling towards the door. The room was getting a little stuffy, wasn’t it?

Desperately, she wipes her clammy hands on the skirt of her dress.

Rather than head up to her room, she finds herself wandering towards the company's garden. A calming place it is, and she found from several visits before that the breeze that frequently brushes past her ear could relax her beating heart.

The scent of fragrance of the freshly bloomed flowers wafts into her nose as she steps into the grassy area, pondering if it would be a good idea to shed off her shoes. Flats, they are, simple pumps that are easy to slip on and off.

She leaves them on.

She moves, reaching out to poke at the lavenders, her gentle touch as delicate as the purple petals themselves. Purple. It is a color she doesn't necessarily hate, but doesn't necessarily love either.

The petals shook slightly, and she reels back instinctively at the sudden movement before she calms herself and reaches out to stroke them once more.

It is a serene moment, just her, and the birds chirping in the trees up above. She closes her eyes.

“Seren?” And her moment of tranquility shatters with that sound- the deep rumble of his voice that resonated in her. Her arm drops limply at her side.

“Are you alright?” Again, she refuses to turn to face towards him.

“I’m fine, Sinbad.” Her eyes crack open, set into a glare at the flowers. She would have growled if she hadn't stop herself in time. “Did you follow me here?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

A sigh. “My dear, you looked as pale as a ghost when you left the room.” He pauses, as if contemplating on something. “Are you sure that you are okay?”

“I said _I'm fine_.” Her words came out a little too harshly than she had intended, and it's her turn to pause. He doesn't say anything so she continues. Deep breaths. “I mean, yes, Sinbad, yes I'm quite okay. Thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that I have never felt better.”

She feels her voice waver. He hums, and instantly, she knows that he isn't convinced in the slightest. She hears the grass ruffling beneath him as he stepped closer.

“If you say so. I’ll take your word for it.” He backs down. There is a moment of silence, before he speaks up again. “You do know, that it's my job as the leader of this company to worry for all its employees, right?”

She finally takes a glance at him. He was surprisingly closer than she had expected. She stops herself from stepping back.

“Yes, I’ve realized.” She says slowly. “And?”

“And you do know that you are my friend." He says it with such certainty that she almost would've laughed if there isn't that small nagging voice in the back of her mind, whispering words of agreement. "And as your friend, it's only natural that I care for you.” She feels his large hand touch her shoulder, and her muscles tense. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

“I’ve already told you, it’s absolutely nothing-” A mistake. She clutches her stomach, eyes darting around for a nearby bucket or anything similar. Much to her luck, she spots an empty pot close enough for her to lose her meal in.

Distantly, she hears a shout of surprise as she stumbles towards the pot, but she pays no mind. Her hands grip the rim of the pot as she empties her stomach of the little food she had consumed earlier, and fingers brush against the back of her neck, gathering her pink strands out of her face.

She lets out a few coughs, wiping the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her dress, a gruesome move she never would’ve done if she could help it.

The hand releases her hair, and the wave of pink fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. There is a bitter taste in her mouth, and she let her eyes stray to the grass below her knees.

“You’re not okay.” His words make her cringe, and she can't help but feel the shame that crawled on her skin. He had watched her embarrassing display.

“Serendine, tell me what’s wrong.” A moment. “That’s an order.”

She cursed, knowing that he still holds a position higher than her own as the president of the company. A deep breath, in then out, before she mutters, barely above a breath.

Sinbad tilts his head. “Pardon?”

“I’m…” She sucks in a breath, knowing that she has to say it one way or another. “I’m… I’m pregnant.”

She looks down at her feet, her pink hair brushing against her cheeks. Her cheeks flush, and she doesn't know whether to smile or cry because of her newfound revelation. A hand reaches up, and she holds her stomach gingerly in her palm. “Sinbad, I’m pregnant. You..." her muscles tense up, "are the only one."

There is no answer, and she summons up her worth, taking a glance up at his reaction. His expression is one between frozen mortification and pure shock, she begins to regret her decision to tell him. She tears her eyes away from the bead of sweat that rolls down his neck, preferring to examine the lawn once more.

“You mean…” He trails off.

She remembers the night they shared just a few weeks ago, when he gathered her petite body in his arms, when his hands explored and mapped out her every feature, when she gave everything up to him. She closes her eyes with a harsh sigh.

“Look, if you don’t want to help me then fine. I know that you would prefer to stay out of my child's life, especially when you have so many things to deal with.” Her tone is bitter. “I was planning to raise my child on my own, anyways, so don’t bother.” She takes a few steps back. “I apologize for this mess. I’ll get someone to clean it up.” Pursing her lips, she bows politely. “Good day, Sinbad.”

Without even one last glance, she claws at her skirt, bunching it up in her fists before she strides away, her steps long and swift.

* * *

He clutches her body in his arms, feeling oddly cold, even in the midst of the fire. His hand brushes up against her stomach, and red stains his palm a horrible shade.

He cries.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such a slut for angst can y'all tell lmfaooo ;o;
> 
> (if that child was born, her name would've be elda)


End file.
